The present invention pertains to the field of jet technology, primarily to pumping-ejector units for producing a vacuum and for compression of gaseous mediums.
An operating process of a pumping-ejector system is known, which consists of feeding a liquid medium under pressure into a nozzle of a liquid-gas ejector by a pump, forming of a liquid jet at the outlet of the nozzle, evacuation of a gaseous medium by this jet, mixing of the liquid medium and the gaseous medium, forming a gas-liquid stream and subsequent discharge of the stream from the ejector into drainage (see "Jet Apparatuses", book of E. Y. Sokolov, N. M. Zinger, "Energia" Publishing house, Moscow, 1970, pages 214-215).
The same book also introduces a pumping-ejector system including a pump and a liquid-gas ejector, where the pump is connected through its discharge side to the ejector nozzle, the passive gaseous medium inlet of the ejector is connected to a source of an evacuated medium and the ejector outlet is connected to drainage.
The described operating process and system for its embodiment have not experienced wide industrial application because discharge of the gas-liquid mixture into sewage often results in environmental pollution. In addition, operation of the system requires the high consumption of a liquid medium. The latter makes such systems economically unattractive.
The closest analogue of the operating process introduced by the present invention is an operating process of a pumping-ejector unit, which includes delivery of a motive liquid medium from a separator to at least one nozzle of a liquid-gas ejector by a pump, evacuating a gaseous medium by a jet of the motive medium, mixing of the mediums and forming of a gas-liquid flow in the ejector with simultaneous compression of the gaseous medium (see RU, patent, 2091117, cl. B 01 D 3/10, 1997).
The same RU patent No. 2091117 also describes a pumping-ejector unit for embodiment of the process. It includes a separator, a pump and a liquid-gas ejector. The liquid inlet of the ejector is connected to the discharge side of the pump and the gas inlet of the ejector is connected to a source of an evacuated gaseous medium.
With the operating process and related pumping-ejector unit it is possible to reduce energy consumption because the liquid-gas ejector is placed at a height of 5 to 35 meters above the separator and thus provides utilization of gravitational force in the delivery pipe connecting the ejector and the separator.
But together with this positive effect such a design also has a significant imperfection concerned with the fact, that the high altitude position of the jet apparatus and the long delivery pipe provoke a jump in the gas-liquid flow speed in the delivery pipe. As a result, the speed of the gas-liquid flow at the separator inlet, where a hydroseal is made, can reach hundreds of meters per second. Therefore there is a necessity to reinforce those elements of the separator which react to the increased load generated by the high-speed flow. This leads to an increase in the separator dimensions and specific consumption of materials.